rovio_fan_centralfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Angry Birds Show
To jest serial opowiadający o przygodach ptaków i świń.W USA serial jest oceniony TV PG-DLV, ponieważ zawiera wulgaryzmy i krew, a w Polsce 12+ z tych samych przyczyn. Animowany jest w Toon Boom Harmony. Obsada * Jason Sudeikis jako Czerwony * Noah Schnapp jako Jim * Pierce Gagnon jako Jay * Owen Wilder Vaccaro jako Jake * Josh Gad jako Chuck * Danny McBride jako Bomba * Maya Rudolph jako Matylda, Poppy * Anthony Padilla jako Hal * Ian Hecox jako Bubbles * Kate McKinnon jako Stella * Sean Penn jako Terence * Rachel Bloom jako Silver * Charli XCX jako Willow * Awkwafina jako Dahlia * Grant Palmer jako Luca * Peter Dinklage jako Potężny Orzeł * Bill Hader jako Król Świń * Billy Eichner jako Mistrz Chrumkuchni * Fred Tatasciore jako Świnia Kapral * Fergal Reilly jako Wąsata Świnia * John Cleese jako Świnia Profesor * Frank Welker jako Świński Kronikarz * Josh Peck jako Małe Świnie * Steve Blum jako Małe Świnie * Billy West jako Małe Świnie * Richard Horvitz jako Małe Świnie * Tom Kenny jako Małe Świnie * Daran Norris jako Małe Świnie Czołówka Czołówką serialu jest piosenka "Angry Birds Rap", wersja JT Music. Słowo "cock" znaczy "ptak", nie wulgaryzm. Poniżej jest tekst: Little piggy little piggy, let me come in Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin I got an appetite and I'm comin' for your eggs How you gonna take 'em if you don't have any legs Airstrike inbound, got the piggies shakin' Anybody like the smell of fresh bacon? Birds of a feather flock together Two heads are good but three are better There is nothing that can hold us back We're tearing down your walls, wood, stone and glass Who built your house? Cuz it's useless bro You pigs should be on a home improvement show Hey Terence! What? Do the bull dozer Flatten these hogs like a pork steam roller My turn to fly, now the game's over Piggies ain't safe cuz I don't eat kosher Angry is what you've made me But when you mess with my nest can you blame me? Cuz I got more rage than a case of rabies That's the reason everybody wants to play me Piggies hate me when I get angry I take 'em to the slaughterhouse on the daily Like it was my job, someone oughta pay me Now you know what happens when you make me angry It won't be my eggs you have for lunch Trust him on that, because he packs a punch Beware me, I'm a very scary canary The bird you call on when you need a hail Mary I make a big impact, doubling the rubble Chuck's got feathers you don't wanna ruffle I'm the kinda birdy who stays away from trouble But if troubles me I'm putting trouble in a bubble Somebody say my name? I came to grab a snack You just ate dinner, shouldn't you be cutting back? Well I can't help my metabolism's fast Besides sometimes it pays to be fat Hal's in the house so nobody fear I'll boomerang around 'em then I'll pound 'em in the rear I'm sick of theas pigs like I got swine flu Time to wipe 'em out, someone light my fuse I'm just an angry bird Nobody's angrier Soon enough, you will learn to fear birds That's right piggies, ya heard it first Build a castle and we'll knock it down Because we are the hardest birds around Call us crazy, flying of slingshots But nothing you do is gonna stop this flock We're just a bunch of cocky cocks Flying high and dropping bombs I got these dumb hogs shell-shocked Hope guys like your pork cooked well-done This is our nest, and we're gonna protect it We'll hit you pigs where you least expect it Fall back piggies, we surrounded! New high score! Let me tweet about it I got a golden egg, now you're gonna get snubbed I'LL be rolling in the dough while you're rolling in mud Throw up the white flag, time to surrender We'll give you a whooping you don't wanna remember Any time any place, any freakin' season We love killing piggies we don't need a reason Angry is what you've made me But when you mess with my nest can you blame me? Cuz I got more rage than a case of rabies That's the reason everybody wants to play me Piggies hate me when I get angry I take 'em to the slaughterhouse on the daily Like it was my job, someone oughta pay me Now you know what happens when you make me angry I'm just an angry bird Nobody's angrier Soon enough, you will learn to fear birds That's right piggies, ya heard it first Build a castle and we'll knock it down Because we are the hardest birds around Odcinki Sezon 1 Odc 1:Czystego zła początki (The Pure Evil Begins)